Snapshot
by Neko-Hime1918
Summary: L and Light decide to take a break from the Kira investigation and decide to go to the beach. Sounds better than the summary! Contains yaoi! ONE-SHOT


Hi, well this was my entry for LxLight's summer contest ( Didn't place though… ):…Oh well. XD). I was to busy to draw anything so I went for the writing. Lol, I decided to post it up here after I edited it out and added some stuff. Oh and by the way, I'm a big fail at trying to act like a radio DJ and at make out scenes…XD

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own Death Note. Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata do.**

**

* * *

" But Light-kun-"**

" I said no."

" But-"

" No!"

" I-"

" No!"

" You didn't even know what was I going to say!"

Light groaned and flopped back down on the white computer chair and rested his elbows on the table, rubbing his temples. God was he tired! Well, the insomniac, dark- haired detective wasn't going down without a fight Light had thought.

L, or rather known for his alias Ryuuzaki, was bugging the hell out of Light for the past two days already and he'd thought Light would've cracked by now; that's impressive. You see, it's the middle of summer and in the spirit of the season, he decide to give the task force a little two week long break from the Kira case. Matsuda went of to Los Angeles, Aizawa went on vacation with his family, Mogi went somewhere, Watari went back to England, and Light's dad went with Sayu and Light's mom to a little vacation somewhere. When Light's dad suggested that Light should go with the rest of the family, he declined. Light assured his dad that he'd be fine and that he'd rather stay behind and work more on the case with Ryuuzaki, who he said he'd rather work on the case than to go off frolicking pointlessly. Apparently, that was an understatement. After one day, Ryuuzaki was already starting to bug Light to go out for a break, Light would've had said yes, on the condition that he'd go by himself, but since he was still hand cuffed to the detective, he immediately turned down on the offer. But Ryuuzaki will not take no for an answer.

" Why do you want to go out for the day Ryuuzaki?" Light asked for the umpteenth time this morning. " Because, I gave the rest of the task force a little break off the case and I know your tired of staring at computer screens and papers all day and I highly doubt that you want to be keep doing this for the next two weeks. And if I may correct Light-kun, we are not " going out" were going on simple little holiday." Ryuuzaki replied, getting a little closer to Light. Light was silent thinking and then his golden brown eyes widen a bit. " Oh! I-I didn't mean t-that way R-Ryuuzaki!" Light stuttered, his cheeks dusted with the lightest shade of pink. Ryuuzaki giggled a bit, " That's quite alright Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said as he sat down next to Light, in his regular crouching position.

" But still, I don't want to go out, a holiday or date, neither of the both." Light said.

" Why is Light-kun still implying that we're going on a date?" L replied slyly.

" W-What?! N-No I'm not!"

" I think he just was." L replied in a sing-songy voice, spinning his chair around . " Look, instead of me asking you over and over again, I'll make this into a deal." L said facing Light dead on.

" What kind of deal?" Light asked curiously. " If Light-kun will go with me, I'll undo the handcuffs when you shower." Light thought for a moment. Well sure he'd like to take one shower without L inside the tub. He had asked L a million times that he can shower by himself but L insisted that he was Kira, he might do something while he was showering. As much he didn't want L looking at him, he actually liked it.

Light sighed, " Alright, alright, we'll go on that 'holiday'"

L jumped out of his seat, " Yes!" Light chuckled. He'd never thought that the detective would show that much emotion for a silly little response. He liked it. It made L seem more alive than he usually is.

Light got up and started walking to the glass stairs, L walking behind. The tinkling of the handcuff's chain echoing in the quiet room.

" So where you want to go?" Light asked L when they reached the bedroom they shared.

" Well I was thinking since I was annoying Light-kun for the past couple of days, I think that he should pick. So does Light- kun have a place in mind?" L asked Light. He smiled. " I have somewhere in mind."

* * *

It was hot as hell! At least that was the though that first crossed L's mind when he was sitting in the passenger seat of the black jeep with Light. Traffic was backed up for miles, all going to the same destination: Sozoma Beach. L made a fan made out of paper trying to keep cool while Light messed around with the dials that turned on the A/C.

Finally, Light sighed, " Sorry Ryuuzaki, but the A/C's busted." L took a bite out of his strawberry, " You know you can just call me L."

" Really? Are you sure? I thought you--"

" I don't really care Light-kun. I'm on holiday." L smiled and laid back on his seat, his arms folded behind his head. Light smiled slightly at L and started to go forward slowly behind the red SUV in front of them. Light thought that it was getting a little too quiet so he reached out his right hand that was on the steering wheel and turned on the radio. He started looking for a station and then stopped on a station he liked. It was currently playing a Kanye West song, but it was already starting to end. Then the station's DJ started talking.

" _Alright! That was Kanye West featuring T-Pain with their new song called 'Good Life'! We're here live at the Sozoma Beach, the biggest hot spot this summer for all you couples out there so if you planning to come down here, hurry the hell up 'cause it's getting packed up quick! Okay we're going to the lines now, hello caller what's your name?"_

" _Misa- Misa!"_

" _Holy crap! The Misa Amane?"_

" _Yup!"_

Light looked at the radio confused. _" She's still in Japan? I thought she dragged Mogi to New York with her?" _he thought.

" _So what can we play for you Misa- Misa chan?"_

" _Hot N' Cold!" _

Light groaned. Not that song. He had heard enough of that song from Sayu when she put the stereo in her room on high and he heard it from all the way from his room.

" _Alright, here's Katy Perry's Hot N' Cold!" _

Light growled mentally and tried to block out the song. He suddenly heard… humming. Light eyed L from the corner of his eye. L was humming? Then the chorus blasted and L started singing.

'_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_(you) You don't really want to stay, no_

_(but you) But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're noYou're in then you're outYou're up then you're down'_

' _Hey that wasn't bad.' _Light thought. " Hey L you sing good." Light said. L turned a little red. " Thank you Light-kun."

" Since when did you like Katy Perry?" Light asked. " Well since Misa played one of her songs in her room and I thought it was good." Before they knew it, they started chit-chatting about their favorite interests and stuff and completely ignored the boredom of the three hour trip to the beach.

" Light-kun look!" L pointed out to the already visible shoreline of the beach from the windshield." Finally!" L exclaimed. They drove a couple more minutes, reached the beach, and parked the jeep near the entrance to the sandy entrance. They grabbed their stuff and walked to the beach.

" What should we do first Light-kun?" L asked excitedly after they had picked their spot on the beach. Light, who was already in his red swim trunks and black sunglasses, was lounging on a lawn chair under an umbrella. " Shouldn't you relax for a bit?" Light asked nonchalantly. L pouted, " You're no fun." L was quiet for a moment then an idea popped into his head.

" Let's go surfing!" L exclaimed. Light took off his sunglasses and looked at L weirdly. " Did had to much sweets today? We can't surf! Especially since we're handcuffed!" he lifted up his handcuffed wrist for emphasis. " So whatever, we'll rent one of those long ones, let's go!" L dragged Light off the chair, across the beach to the surfboard rental shack, then to the changing tents.

" Come on L hurry up!" Light said, holding on to their rented surfboard. L came out and Light nearly became bug-eyed. L apparently was leaner than he looked. He wore blue swim trunks and no t- shirt. Apparently, he had a six-pack that was nearly visible and was kind of muscular.

" Uhh… Why is Light-kun staring at me?" L asked, the lightest hue of pink shaded onto his cheeks. Light snapped out of his hypnotizing gaze. " Huh?" L sighed, " Never mind, let's go!" L then started running to the shoreline, Light stumbling after. They made it to the water and stated paddling. " L are you sure you want to do this?" Light asked L nervously when L decided to pick the biggest wave that was hurdling towards them.

" Oh hell yeah!" L smirked. The wave came closer. " Here we GO!!!" L yelled through the roar of the water. Light screamed a little frightened and at the same time out of adrenaline and L was screaming out of excitement. Then the wave toppled on top of them. After a couple of seconds of being underwater, Light emerged out from under with the surfboard. " That was awesome! L I… L?" L was nowhere near him.

" Hey L this isn't funny where are you?" he looked at the handcuff link. It was broken. He started to panic. He went underwater to look. No sign of L. He went back up the surface and saw the one thing Light didn't want to see. L was floating face down on the water. Light swam to L and turned him over. " He's unconscious." Light sighed. " Hey L wake--"

" BOO!!!"

" Ah! L don't do that!" Light said splashing water at L's face.

" Let's do it again! Let's do it again!" L said over and over and over again.

" That's enough adrenaline for one day for me L."

L huffed, " You sissy! That wasn't even that big!"

" Whatever, let's just…" Light thought for a moment on what they can do. His eyes then drifted off to the distance. " Let's go to the boardwalk."

" The boardwalk?"

" Yeah there's plenty of rides for you to puke on!" Light said.

" Hmm… I don't…"

" There's cotton candy and ice cream and a whole lot of carnival food for you to snack on." Light said.

" What are we doing here? Let's go!" L dragged Light out of the water with the surfboard floating behind them. L raced back to the changing tents and changed back to his blue jeans and white long- sleeve shirt.

L and Light nearly ran down the sidewalk and finally made it to the boardwalk.

" I want ice cream!" L cried and he took Light by the hand and dragged him to the nearest ice cream cart. " Do you want anything Light-kun?" L asked as he took his strawberry sherbert ice cream cone for the ice cream guy and paid for it. " Naw, I'm good." Light said, " We should probably go find a table." L nodded and they both walked to one of the empty picnic tables. L sat in his crouched position licking his ice cream while Light said he was going to buy some nachos for himself. He was quiet until he started to hear stuff from the distance coming from the other side of the boardwalk. Curious, he got up and walked to where the crowd was forming.

Light walked back to the table and looked around curiously. " Where did he run off to now?" He sighed and started looking around for the missing detective.

* * *

_**Meanwhile….**_

L finally made it to where the crowd was forming. Much to his surprise, it was one of those beach parties that a radio station threw. Everybody was dancing to the music or just standing talking to their friends. After the music ended, everybody cheered and whistled. The radio's station DJ started speaking.

" All right is everybody having fun?"

The crowd started to cheer and yell out wildly and L, as more confused than ever, just let out a very weak " woo". He had to blend in, right? The DJ beamed and she continued talking.

" Alright! I'm Tiffany, your DJ for today, and just a quick reminder, if you guys haven't signed up for the drawing, hurry up 'cause it closes in ten minutes! Remember, who ever wins gets to invite one friend to come up on stage and sing a song picked by the crowd! Oh! And also, you get to spend the rest of your summer in beautiful Miami!" The crowd immediately cheered and screamed and Tiffany, the DJ, continued talking, " Alrighty then, let's put back on some tunes!" Another song blared through the speakers and people continued dancing. L stood there thinking. " Hmm…" He turned around and started walking to a red tent.

* * *

_**Back with Light…**_

"Ryuuzaki?"

For the millionth time, he had already checked that booth. Frustrated, he sighed and leaned against the wall. " Where did that L went off to?" Just as he said that, a pack of girls in swimsuits walked past him chattering.

" So who won the drawing?" One of the girls asked.

" Dunno. But I heard that he is super cute!" One of the other girls squealed. " How does he look like?"

Giggling, another girl replied, " He has like emo black messy hair and really black eyes, he sorta has a hunch but still I looked and listened to him a couple of minutes ago before I caught up with Hana and God! He looks and sounds super cute!"

" God I want him to take me to Miami!" All the girls broke out laughing and one of them asked, " Hey do you even know what's his name is?"

" Hmmm… I think it was Ryuuzaki or something. I don't know but hey! He still singing right know so let's go!" All of them ran up the boardwalk. Light stared at the group of girls that had just been there.

" _No… It can't be __**that **__Ryuuzaki… is it?"_

Curious of who was that so-called singing sensation, he followed that group of girls and an apparent growing number of people to the beach shore.

Light made his way through the large crowd of teenagers to get a good view of the stage from the way back. He looked up and gasped quietly. It was L! He finished the song and everybody was going crazy! At least every teenaged girl was screaming their little hearts out at him. L smiled and waved and that made every girl on the beach to nearly fall over. Then Tiffany, the DJ, walked over to him smiling.

" Damn Ryuuzaki! Are you sure you haven't been singing professionally?" L, or Ryuuzaki laughed a bit, " No I haven't."

" Well you're having a hard time convincing me." Everybody in the audience and Ryuuzaki laughed. " Anyways, what song are you going to sing next for us?"

Ryuuzaki thought for a moment, " Let's see…" L walked over to the edge of the stage where a bunch of girls immediately shot up their hands.

" Let's see… how about you. What's your name?" He handed the mic to the girl he choose.

" Hitomi" the girl giggled.

" Hm. Well the name does suit you. You have very pretty eyes." The audience wooed and she turned a little red from embarrassment, " T-Thank you." Light felt jealously flare inside of him. How dare he flirt with other people than him! Whoa, did he just thought of that?

" Can you sing that song called Let it Rock?" The audience cheered in encouragement.

" I don't know, I need another person to sing the other part. Hmm… Is Light-kun out there?" L called out. Light, surprised, started walking to the stage. L smiled, " There is Light-kun." L helped Light up onto the stage.

" So Ryuuzaki-chan, who's your friend?" Tiffany asked.

" He is my fiend Light Yagami." L replied smiling. " Okay so is he going to help you sing the song?" she asked. " Of course!" L handed Light a microphone. " Alright then folks, for the fifth time today, here's Ryuuzaki!" The crowd cheered and screamed.

" Umm. L," Light whispered to L away from the microphone, " I don't know what to do. I can't rap"

" Don't worry Light-kun. Just follow my lead." The song's intro began to play through the speakers and L took a breath and sang out in confidence.

_I see your dirty face_

_Hide behind your collar _

_What is done in vain_

_Truth is hard to swallow_

_So you pray to God_

_To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie_

_And you take your time_

_And you do your crime_

_Well you made your bed_

_I'm in mine_

Light was impressed. Was Ryuuzaki really wasn't some kind of undercover superstar? The chorus blasted out the speakers and L sang out.

_Because when I arrive_

_I, I'll bring the fire_

_Make you come alive_

_I can take you higher_

_What this is, forgot?_

_I must now remind you _

_Let It Rock_

_Let It Rock_

_Let It Rock_

Light stood there clapping his hands and encouraging the crowd to join in, which worked. Then L started the second verse.

_Now the son's disgraced_

_He, who knew his father_

_When he cursed his name_

_Turned, and chased the dollar_

_But it broke his heart_

_So he stuck his middle finger_

_To the worldTo the world_

_To the world_

_And you take your time_

_And you stand in line_

_Well you'll get what's yours I got mine_

_Because when I arrive_

_I, I'll bring the fire_

_Make you come alive_

_I can take you higher_

_What this is, forgot?_

_I must now remind you _

_Let It Rock (rock!)_

_Let It Rock (rock!)_

_Let It Rock_

Then it was Light's turn he calmed down, seeing that he knew the lyrics and sang.

_Yeeeeeaaaaah!_

_Light's world_

_Planet Rock_

_Panties drop_

_And the top_

_And she gonna rock 'til the camera stop_

_I sing about angels like Angela(Rock!)_

_And Pamela(Rock!)_

_And Samantha(Rock!)_

_And Amanda_

_And Tamara_

_What?_

_I'm in here like betch what's up_

_Mechanic, me, I can fix you upI can f**k you upI can f**k you down_

_Shawty we can go wherever just pick a town_

_And my jewelry is louder than an engine sound_

_Big as rocks like on the ground_

_Dirty like sex that's on the ground_

_(Weezy)_

It wasn't as bad as he thought. Then it again L's turn.

_Because when I arrive_

_I, I'll bring the fire_

_Make you come alive_

_I can take you higher_

_What this is, forgot?_

_I must now remind you_

_Let It Rock_

_Let It Rock_

_Let It Rock (heyyyyy!)_

_Because when I arrive_

_I, I'll bring the fire_

_Make you come alive_

_I can take you higher_

_What this is, forgot?_

_I must now remind you_

_Let It Rock (rock!)_

_Let It Rock (rock!)_

_Let It Rock_

_Just Let It Rock (rock!)_

_Let It Rock (rock!)_

_Let It Rock_

_Let It Rock..._

_Let It Rock..._

Light took a breath, seeing that it was his turn again.

_I'm back like I forgot somethin'_

_I'm somethin'_

_Who knew rock rubbin' rap runnin'_

_Miles like it's tryna get a flat stomach_

_Like Wayne a personal traina_

_My aim is perfect I'll bang ya_

_Period, like the remainda_

Then the bridge started to play and L sang.

_I wish I could be_

_As cool as you_

_And I wish I could say_

_The things you do_

_But I can't and I won't live a lie_

_No not this time_

The song ended and the audience went wild and screamed out in excitement. L and Light smiled took a bow simultaneously as Tiffany walked back out onto the stage.

" Wow guys! You guys make a great team!"

" Yeah we do don't we?" L replied smiling.

" Haha, 'kay guy well this concludes the summer festival at Sohoma Beach. This is Tiffany saying Drive safe and we'll see y'all next year!" Everybody cheered as they started to slowly make their way out of the beach. A Light was about to walk down the steps off the stage, L grabbed his arm.

" Light-kun wait, come with me." L said. " To where?" Light asked. " If I told Light-kun it wouldn't be a surprise anymore no would it?" L replied. Light sighed, " Fine then." L smiled and he dragged Light down the steps.

* * *

" Okay L, where are we?" A blind-folded Light asked. L giggled, " Keep walking." Light groaned, " How much longer?"

" Okay! You can take It off!" L exclaimed.

" Finally," Light grumbled. He took it off and gasped stunned. He was standing on the sandy beach, the tide soaking his feet, as the sunset painted streaks of red, orange, gold, faint violet on the sky like a canvas.

Light didn't know what to say. The view itself was amazing! " So," L asked nervously, " What does Light-kun think?"

" I-It's beautiful!" Light replied not thinking of what else to say. " It's my apology for not spending enough time with Light-kun as I have intended." L replied. " That's okay L." Light replied. L started to walk into the ocean, the water already reaching his chest when Light followed.

" What are you doing?" Light asked. " I'm going for a dip," L replied, " Does Light-kun care to join me?" Light turned a little pink, " Uh… S-Sure." L smiled as he dove into the water, Light following after. The water was pitch black due to all the sunlight gone from the sky. When they reached the surface, both of them were really close to each other.

" L--"

He cut off by L, who pressed his lips to Light's out of the blue and wrapped his arms around Light's neck. Light was surprised, of course, but then kissed back, wrapping his arms around L's slender waist underwater. After a minute, they broke away, still holding each other. Damn that need to breath.

L rested his head on the crook of Light's neck " Just admit it Light-kun, you do love me. I could tell by the way he always stare at me back at headquarters so just admit it so all of us can get on with life." one of his hands were tracing shapes on Light's chest underwater.

Light chuckled and held L tighter, " Yes I do love you." L smiled and then looked out to the horizon. " Look the moon rising." Light looked out. The full moon was large and illuminating the entire beach with it's glow. Light looked back down at L and pressed his lips to L's but a little more passionate than the first time. They were still holding each other and Light licked the L's bottom lip a little shyly. L then parted his lips enough and Light's tongue slipped into L's warm mouth. '_Strawberries' _Light thought when he started exploring L's mouth and soon, both their tongues started battling for dominance, which of course Light won in the end. Little did they both know, a certain little model they both knew was near them .

Misa was sitting on her pink surfboard, a Polaroid camera slung on her neck. She smiled when she saw Light and L making out 20 feet way from her. " Aww, they look cute together." She giggled and took quickly snapped a photo of them before they noticed.

L and Light broke away breathless. " So what do you want to do now?" L asked innocently. " We do have the rest of the night and when we go to Miami…I have a couple of games in mind." Light replied slyly. L giggled gave Light a peck on Light's cheek and both of them swam back to the shore together.

Misa sighed, " Ahh… true love." She giggled and looked at the photo she took of L and Light.

* * *

Finally I I'm done editing! XD Yeah I'm a fail when it comes to make out scenes and being a radio announcer but hey at least I tried. XD Oh and there is a poll in my pofile to vote if I should continue it or not. So go vote! ^^


End file.
